


Prompto's Lamp

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aladdin AU, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, bahamut asshole of all assholes, fear of chocobos, pinning so much pinning, redemption arch done right, streetrats can be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: In a world were soulmarks are not just a simple we have the same image we are soulmates only based on that fact, Prompto has never believed his soulmark would amount to anything. Really a dinged-up old lamp on his ankle who would ever be matched with me? Not to mention being poorer than a flea and a thief doesn't have anyone lining up to meet him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: FFXV Minibang 2019





	1. How it Began

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the FFXV Minibang. I wanna thank my awesome beta for reviewing this fic with me and helping me make sense of it and get it just right. Also I want to thank Jay who made this awesome artwork to go along with this fic which you can see right here https://twitter.com/jayysnest/status/1209878015972380675?s=21

The sound of children giggling and yelling in the small room cause the man at the stone stove to scream at the top of his lungs. “Gentiana! Control those mongrels or throw them outside to fend for themselves!”

The woman called Gentiana smiles softly at the man as the children cower behind her, “is that any way to treat the lost? Hmm, I seem to remember some other giggling-” her mouth is covered by the man’s hand as he sighs.

“I am tired, my headaches…please just keep them calm,” he looks at the child hiding behind her leg and sneers, “and quiet.” The child hides further behind Gentiana quivering as the man returns to the stove in the backroom.

One of the braver children grabs Gentiana’s hand, “why is he mean all the time?”

“Yeah,” interjects another child. “He’s always angry and yelling, and mean, and…the food he makes tastes bad too.”

Numerous nods of the head appear along with a few quiet shouts of agreement. Gentiana laughs and pats their heads. “Now then you know Ifrit can be vocal when upset but he is trying to control that part of himself.”

“Yeah but he’s mean,” pouts one of the children, “and scary.”

Gentiana sighs, “well that is true but perhaps if there was not a lot of screaming or yelling, he would feel better in this home. Doesn’t it make your head hurt when you scream for so long? Or don’t loud noises make you upset when they continue for so long? His actions were not right, but the noise was too much. Come let us sit while we wait for our meal,” she smiles watching as a few of the children crowd at her feet and lay on the floor.

“Are you gonna tell us a story,” asks one of the children.

“Yeah tell us a story,” nearly shouts one of the children.

Gentiana pats their head and smiles, “yes I will tell you a story. But we must be quiet so everyone can hear. Hmm let me see,” she says thinking. “How about why everyone gets a soulmark?”

“Aww that’s just a love story,” whines one of the boys.

“Na huh it can be friends too right Gentiana?”

“Of course, it can. Soulmarks are just an opening, a chance meeting, an opportunity to find the closest person in your life. Whether it be a best friend, a lover, enemy, or creature. Now then everyone quiet down.” She states as the children get settled around her.

“Once upon a time when the Astrals were newly formed and Eos was not even a thought there were two Astrals exploring the universe. They had been born from elements of this world and not of this world. Their powers were shaken and weak as a newborn faun. Their forms unstable and wispy for they did not know how to take proper form or shape. One called themselves Shiva for they were as sharp and cold as the ice on the top of the tallest mountains. Their swords were made in ice that shone like glass and was as sharp as onyx. Their eyes were made from frost body formed in ice as clear and blue as our oasis. They were the ruler of the coldest parts of this new world, they longed for nothing but to touch all the world and make it as cold and strong as the very ice from their fingertips.

The other Astral newly formed was called Ifrit and where Shiva was cold as ice they were as warm as the deepest part of Eos, warm and sharp as a falling star, as the hottest sun. They showed light on every path they made. Flames rose from their steps and fires destroyed the ground where they touched. They were boisterous, loud, and above all passionate in their pursuits.

These two newly formed beings had no idea the other existed. It was by chance they met and when they did meet, they despised each other.

“How are you bringing this dark bitter cold to my region of the universe,” Ifrit shouted over at the ice formed being stepping foot on their domain. Ifrit growled as the being comes closer and without lifting a finger turns the corner of their lips into a smile and speaks. “I am Shiva. I control this cold and darkness and it is you who have brought that hateful light to my region. For that, you must perish.”

“So, for many, many years. These two fought and fought and fought. It seemed the battles would continue for all eternity when in a rash decision both their powers encountered a small rock called Eos. Eos looked nothing how it does today. There were no daemons, no animals, not even humans. It was a barren land that made two Astrals become bound to this rock. No matter how much they tried, neither could leave this cursed rock. Ice could not freeze the hold it held on Shiva, and no fire could melt the pull Ifrit felt pulling them back to Eos.

So, what happens to two beings who despise each other, yet are stuck in a similar situation with no escape? They were forced to confront each other. To play nice for a time until they could leave. It was during this time they saw the rock for what it truly was. It was a place to grow. It was a place to explore and enhance. Why the inside of the rock only needed a bit of warmth to start moving and shifting the ground above, and the coldness of rain only needed to be sprinkled every so often to start the growth of plants. It was becoming a new planet, a planet of life.

Shiva and Ifrit were making the rock grow and persevere. Gradually others began to see Eos as a small oasis in a vast universe of nothingness and came to stake a claim on the land. Ramuh brought with them storms and rain, Leviathan the life of the sea, and Titan the life on land. All the Astrals had found Eos and claimed a piece of it as their own but still, something was missing.

Ifrit had been studying humans at this time and had begun to infiltrate and join the humans in their adventures, their cultures, and customs. The humans were struggling, and it seemed all could be lost. It all started with a decline in their harvest and two warring nations too stubborn and prideful to give one inch. It reminded Ifrit and Shiva of their own fights long past. But unlike their fights, humans fought differently. They schemed, they murdered innocents and did not focus on the one causing pain. They assumed all of one region were the same and attacked their own constantly.

The Astrals came together. They could not let the humans destroy Eos the one oasis in the vast universe. There was bickering from all the Astrals. Some said to let the humans kill themselves out, others said to save the humans. It went on for months and months until one day Shiva devised a plan. Humans needed to see each other as the same with differences. They needed to come together as one.

As such, Shiva propositioned the other Astrals and with their combined powers they were able to infect humans with what would be known as soulmarks. These marks would form on all humans at various times. They could form as soon as they were born or as late as when they were old and gray. The marks were not the same for everyone. The humans needed to think and celebrate their differences and as such one person with the mark of a bird could be a soulmark with one with the mark of a gator. The marks only guided humans to their fate of meeting the best human for them. It did not mean it was their destiny but only a chance.

“But how did this help with the fighting?”

“Yeah, how’d they stop fighting? How’d you know if you got the right mark if they don’t match?”

“Hush and let me finish. Now then when someone met their soulmark they would feel a burn, a heat along their mark symbolizing that this was a match. It just so happened that many of the people who were so against the other nation they were fighting had such marks to their enemies and thus the massive group of people were able to form peace between the two nations for some time. But peace does not last forever.”

Ifrit clears his throat from the stove, “Gentiana, dinner is ready,” he says before the children around her are standing up, suddenly running to the tables and yelling. “Hey, hey share your food. And set the table,” yells Ifrit as he gets attacked by the hungry children.

Gentiana smiles softly at the interaction and stands from her chair when she feels a tug on her robe. “Gentiana,” asks a short blonde child, “does everyone get soulmarks? Is it true?”

She smiles and pats his head. “Now Prompto, you have one right on the back of your right ankle so of course, it must be true.”

Prompto frowns rubbing his hands together, fidgeting. “Yeah but it’s an oil lamp and then I have the one I’m not supposed to talk about.” He frowns, rubbing the band around his wrist. “What if they’re not real or what if I don’t find a match? Adveath said no one wants to be matched to a stupid lamp and-”

Gentiana kneels by him. “Prompto,” she soothes, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I may not know why you have the mark on your wrist but the one on your heel is a soulmark. These marks take very different shapes and designs. It will be up to you when you are older to determine where it leads you. It only guides you to meet your one. You must put in the work to get there,” she says kissing him on the head making him shiver. “Now then go get some food before it’s all gone.”

Prompto wipes his eyes quickly and nods his head before heading over towards where Ifrit is being overpowered by the children and the food on the table. Gentiana sighs. The mark on Prompto will be a difficult one to bear, hopefully, he will be strong enough to overcome both his marks.


	2. Thief of Insomnia

“Get him,” shouts a guard running after a man with blonde hair. The thief swims through the crowd knowing every opening and corner. He looks back and finger guns the guard laughing.

“I swear if we have to listen to-”

“Just shut up and grab him before we lose him again,” shouts the other guard chasing the infamous man pushing through the market and hoping over stands with ease like a cat. The man pushes a barrel filled with oil down the pathway watching the guards slip and slide rolling over in the sand. The blonde laughs offering a mock bow before running off once again.

One of the guard’s winces sitting up in the oil glaring at the other. “Not a word Nyx.”

“Not even one Crowe,” he smirks at the other and offers his hand. “Gotta admit that kid is good-”

“We could have warped to him a second-”

“Yeah and cause damage to civilians,” he states looking around at the crowd dispersing back to their normal lives. “Besides he only stole some food, not like he stole jewels or something valuable. That kid is hungry just like the rest of Insomnia,” he states, voice getting darker as he continues, “cause that-”

Crowe covers his mouth, “you’ll keep that thought to yourself if you know what’s good for you.”

Nyx only lets out a growl watching the teen disappear into the crowd. He should be used for something more than hunting down hungry citizens. If only the king could see how much his people have suffered since that infernal barrier was placed. He shakes his head and follows beside Crowe heading back to the palace.

Prompto lets out a shaky breath, gasping as he slides down one of the hidden alleyways, exhausted. “Good job buddy no jail time,” he laughs patting himself on the back, literally, before sitting down to eat the stolen food, which consists of a loaf of bread, and two apples. Not much, but it would have to hold up for the rest of the day.

He’s getting ready to bite into the freshly made bread when he spots them. Two children dressed in rags begging for scraps from the marketplace. They both look like dried husks of nothing, but leather pulled tightly over small thin bones. Prompto doesn’t look much better with the gaunt look upon his face but he can handle going hungry a little longer.

He sighs and peels off a piece of bread for himself as he walks over to the two children. He stands before them when their eyes land on him, frightened. “Oh, hey nothing to fear just you’re hungry right?” he asks, offering the food he just stole.

The children hesitate at the action before the older one snatches it and runs off with the younger one right behind them. Prompto sighs and places the butt end of the bread he tore in his pocket for later. It’s going to have to make for a good dinner.

Trumpets and horns begin to play in the marketplace as the newest victim of the prince arrives. “It’s been what, the fifth princess to arrive?” He talks to himself as he walks towards the crowd to catch a look at the newest princess the prince will reject.

It’s a long procession with various people pulling carts of goods such as figs, oranges, jams, sweet spices, and red peppers, yellow and those curling witch fingers peppers only grown from the region the princess is from. Behind the carts of exotic foods and sweets are horses adorned in silks and sparkling jewels.

“Man, how is the prince going to resist this one?” Prompto mumbles aloud before gasping. The two children from before are wiggling in between the crowd to get a closer look when one of them stumbles falling into the pathway of one of the horses.

The horse is startled by the children and rises on the back of its hooves letting out a high-pitched neigh as it begins to stomp down on the ground. Prompto races into action and pushes through the crowd grabbing the youngest child by the back of their shin, yanking them to safety.

“Are you fucking crazy,” he shouts at the man on the horse. “You could have killed them!”

The noble laughs down at Prompto, “no one would have missed two street rats.”

“Yeah well no one’s going to miss your face when your princess gets denied by our prince because you wanted to run over two kids with a horse,” he says making the man on the horse flustered.

The man brings down the horse in front of Prompto, making Prompto stumble into some mud and unmentionables behind him.

The man smirks. “You’ll die in your own filth and never amount to anything because you are nothing but a street rat.”

Prompto watches the man follow the entourage of the new princess and sits up from the filth, wiping it from his pants as best as he can. “I won’t die in my own filth,” he mumbles sadly. The crowd continues to follow the princess parade as Prompto turns away from the gaudy parade and music, walking through the maze-like marketplace to somewhere he calls home.


	3. Prince of Insomnia

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Insomnia was laying in bed, bored out of his mind. His lessons with his advisor Ignis were the only form of entertainment he had in years. And while Ignis was more than just his advisor and tutor, he was lonely. Ever since his mother and him were attacked years ago Noctis has been forced to stay inside the palace walls for fear of being attacked once again.

He sighs, resting a hand over his eyes, trying to imagine what it was like in his own hometown outside the palace. He wants so much to explore outside the palace walls but given that his father listens more to his Advisor Bahamut more than his own son, he doubts he can make a compelling argument to change his father’s view.

He hears the door to his room open slowly, followed by a knock and turns his neck back to see the intruder.

“Your Highness- “

“Ugh, Iggy you don’t have to do that,” Noctis whines, rolling on his side to look at him more comfortably.

“I am still required by-”

Noctis interrupts him, “I know you are but,” he states, sitting up stretching. “I don’t like my friends giving me that title. We’re friends, right?” he asks.

“I was under the impression that when your father took me in, I was to be your friend,” he smirks shutting the door.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah, a paid friend. How long are you going to spin that lie?” He smiles before his face falls, hearing the trumpets from the palace.

“A new princess,” he grumbles.

Ignis places a hand on his shoulder. “I was called to bring you down to introduce her to you. Your father wishes for you to hurry,” he sighs, walking towards the wardrobe closet and selecting a silk garment made of blue and black for Noctis to wear.

“Ignis, I don’t want a princess.” He frowns, looking at the picked-out garment. “Why can’t I…not marry a princess?”

Ignis places the garments down on the chair and looks at Noctis. “As prince of Insomnia, it is your duty to marry a princess. To have many heirs and continue your family line.”

Noctis crosses his arms. “Iggy you know what I meant.”

Ignis adjusts his glasses and looks down at Noctis, “I know what you meant, but to speak it out loud would have consequences, not just for you.”

Noctis looks at the garments sadly. “So, I guess this is it? I don’t get a choice in the matter?”

Ignis chuckles, “you are getting more choices than most princes; however, I feel that if you do not choose one soon, you will be stuck with a not so agreeable princess.”

Noctis scrunches his face and sticks out his tongue. “Ugh, not the princess from Novia? She’s terrible and boring,” he groans as he begins to undress and put the garments on Ignis had chosen for him.

Ignis helps adjust the sheer shawl and ties the silk belt around Noctis’s middle with practiced ease. “Well if you keep denying princess after princess, I’m sure she will still be available to make a merger with your kingdom.”

Noctis looks away. “I just don’t understand why I can’t find my one like my father did. Why can’t I let my soulmark guide me and go on a great adventure like my ancestors before me?”

Ignis looks at the soulmark around Noctis’s ankle and kneels, wrapping the white cloth around the mark. It’s small and is not extravagant like his father’s jewel and flower encrusted mark. It’s a simple small square colored in with various blues, blacks, greens, and purples with splatters of white dots meant to represent the night sky.

Ignis wraps a gold bangle around the white cloth to hide the mark before repeating the same process on the other foot. “Your father worries for you. It is not safe outside the palace walls and while I know you want to explore your own city, you will always have a mark on your head for being the prince,” he states, finishing the dressing on the other leg.

Noctis looks away from Ignis pulling at an imaginary thread from his shirt. Ignis stands, thinking. “Perhaps I may ask your father if some merchants can appear right outside the palace door? So, you may at least see your people? But your word would carry more than mine.”

Noctis pats Ignis’s hand. “It’s alright Ignis. I know you have tried in the past with no success.” He looks away, forcing a smile. “Who knows maybe this princess will spark some joy into my life.”

“Noctis.” Ignis frowns.

“Hey, don’t be sad Specs. This one might be the one and I can finally escape the palace.” He grins, leaving his room along with Ignis right behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noctis isn’t sure what he was expecting but this princess was not that bad? She wasn’t like the other princesses he had dealt with only seeking his power or wealth or connections. She was beautiful in an ethereal way almost god-like? Her name was Lunafreya and she was from Tenebrae.

Her hair was the lightest blonde he had ever seen, almost white. It was braided and covered in small glittering gems. Her dress came only down to her knees and was just as clear and white as the gems in her hair. She glittered like stars and maybe…maybe she might be his soulmark? Her name meant moon and she was dressed like a star so maybe she could be the one he could tolerate enough?

But you don’t say tolerate for a soulmark do you?

Noctis bows his head in greeting to her. “Princess Lunafreya it is an honor to meet you. Thank you for coming from so far away.”

Lunafreya bows right back and smiles. “The honor is mine. I hope you will come to enjoy these gifts. Spices from Tenebrae, silver from our mines, and jewels beyond compare, your Highness.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow. She must know that the other princesses had said similar claims. Had similar manners. Why did it seem she was going through the motions?

“Thank you for the gifts. Tell me, have you heard of my many proposals?” he asks bluntly, receiving a harsh word from his father.

“Yes, your highness. I thought it would please you,” she states bowing once more. Noctis notices the guard by her side--a young woman--move closer towards Lunafreya. Noctis tilts his head down to hide his grin.

“Oh, then you must know that you can’t win me by simple trinkets from your country,” he states seeing her guard move closer to Luna as if to defend her. “Such a pity you didn’t seem to think this through all the way. Why would I accept a princess who can’t even outdo the ones who came before her?”

The guard clenches her fist. “Hey, do not speak to Princess Lunafreya so disrespectfully.”

Lunafreya grabs the guard’s hand. “Aranea please,” she says, looking into her guard’s eyes.

Aranea clenches her jaw and whispers, “If he says another negative comment, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Lunafreya nods her head, keeping a smile on her face. “Forgive my guard- “

Noctis grins. “Nothing to forgive and I don’t feel like marrying you.”

“Noctis,” growls out his father. “You have not even heard Princess Lunafreya’s full story.”

Noctis sighs, “and I don’t wish to.” He states before bowing at Lunafreya. “Princess Lunafreya forgive me for my manners,” he starts his father seeming hopeful. “I do not wish to marry you; however, since you have journeyed far please enjoy the palace for the next few days and rest until you are well enough to return home.”

“Noctis,” his father nearly yells, as the Prince begins to walk out of the room. “Noctis,” his father shouts, catching up to his son grabbing him by the shoulder.

Noctis turns around and looks up at his father. “Noctis why did you refuse this Princess? What could be so wrong- “?

“I won’t separate a soulmark,” he interrupts as his father’s face falls into confusion. “Her mark while not visible is visible with her guard. I might not be able to search for my mark, but I won’t come between someone else’s. Excuse me father,” he says, walking away from the king towards his room.

The king is left alone only for a while before his advisor Bahamut shows up behind him.

“Your Majesty. Perhaps it is time to force your son’s hand in a different marriage. Let us stop this silly notion of giving him options to choose from and just choose the one most acceptable,” he states, tapping the clear crystal on his brass staff.

The king turns away, keeping his back to his advisor, “I can not force him. I am already forcing him to give up his soulmark for his safety as you said, and now I have to force him to give up his love for another? No, it can wait. He is still young enough to marry later,” he states waving a hand.

“Yes, but you are not, your Majesty,” says Bahamut. “What will he do when you are gone? Who will he marry then? He must marry soon,” he says, tapping the crystal on his staff, gaining the king’s attention.

The king’s eyes lose focus, “he must marry soon,” he drones.

“Yes, he must marry soon, the next princess to arrive he must marry,” he says, keeping the crystal in the king’s view. “He will marry the next princess,” he drones out as Bahamut, chuckles placing a hand on the king’s back.

“Come, your Majesty, you must be exhausted.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Noctis,” sighs Ignis carrying a tray of oranges and figs. “Why must you be so difficult? You are going to hurt your father at this rate,” he states, placing the tray of fruits on the table before taking a seat.

“Ignis she has a soulmark, she found them. I wasn’t going to break that up…and it was in my favor too, so bonus,” he laughs, grabbing an orange and beginning to peel it.

Ignis adjusts his glasses, “yes however you know this means a new princess will be coming here and you will be expected to marry her.”

“No, I won’t,” he says tossing an orange slice in his mouth. “Father said I could choose my bride since I can’t search for them as he did with mom,” he sighs.

Ignis clears his throat and Noctis places the half-eaten orange on the table. “Ignis I get to choose my bride…I at least get that much.”

Ignis taps his fingers together, “well your father’s advisor thought it best,” he states slowly as Noctis glares at him. “That the next princess to show you will marry.”

“And my father agreed to such nonsense,” he asks darkly.

“I am sorry Noctis,” Ignis frowns standing from his seat. “I hope the next one will be towards your liking.”

Noctis laughs, “does it matter? It’s already written in stone that I will accept the next princess to offer herself to me.”

“Noctis- “

“Leave, Ignis,” he says, clipped. “I need to be alone.” He stands, turning his back on Ignis. Ignis has no words to say and obeys Noctis’s command. He exits the room through the door and shuts it softly. Noctis just needs some time. Maybe an hour or so before he will calm down. Ignis taps his chin, thinking.

“I’ve got it. Mother and child rice bowl. I’ll make that for him, it’s his favorite. It may not improve the situation, but it will improve his mood,” he smiles to himself as he begins to walk down the long hallway towards the kitchen.

It does take some time to make the meal--a little more than an hour--but Ignis is determined to give something to Noctis that will make him feel better. What sort of friend would he be if he did not do such a thing? Besides, cooking has its own benefits, such as giving him time to think of why the king has suddenly decided to force Noct to marry the next princess. It’s completely out of character for him. Ignis sighs and serves the rice and chicken on a dish before covering it with a simple lid.

He leaves the kitchen with the dish in his hand and carries it towards Noctis’s room. He arrives at Noctis’s door and opens it with ease.

“Strange he left it open,” he sets the food down on the counter by the empty plate of fruits. “Hmm, he might not be hungry if he ate all that fruit. “Noctis,” he calls throughout the room receiving no answer.

“Noctis,” he shouts again looking in the outside room, the balcony, the spare room, and finally the bedroom. He is nowhere to be found. Where could he have gone to? He can’t have gone far. Perhaps he should check the gardens.

If only Ignis had thought to look at the paper on the counter before laying the tray of food on top of it he would have known that Noctis was not going to be found in the gardens, the maze, the observatory, or any other palace room for that matter.


	4. Singing on the Run? No Thanks

Prompto yawns stretching out on a canvas stretched out over a shop. It’s not the most comfortable place to lay but it is the best place to get a view of the market and look for his next target. The target more than likely being food. He rubs his eyes and nearly does a double-take.

“Is that guy stupid, he’s going to get caught,” he says to himself as he begins the slide down the canvas, hoping towards the side of the wall and jumping to the stairs below. He walks down the stone steps and sees a man covered in a brown robe arguing with the man from the market.

“Those children were hungry,” the shorter man yells at the seller. “I told you I don’t have any money but if you let me go to the palace- “

The seller lets out a hearty laugh, “are you crazy. No one has been there in years in or out,” he snorts once more as the shorter man glares at him. The shorter man is just about to yell at the man again when he feels a warm pressure on his shoulder. He looks over and sees a blonde man give him a wink.

“Oh, Mr. Gherio thank goodness you found my cousin.”

“Cousin?! You have no cousin you’re just a thief Prompto,” he laughs. “I should have known better.”

“Oh but Mr. Gherio while I am some thief my dear cousin,” he says looking over at the man who only shrugs his shoulder before catching the hint.

“Oh, Noct…Gar.”

Prompto gives Noctgar a look before continuing. “Yes, my cousin Noctgar suffered a terrible accident when he was younger. His head is a little loopy and he thinks he is royalty in the palace, the poor dear.”

Noctis smirks, thinking  _ if only he knew _ . “Yes, I am the Prince, Prince Noctis. Now let me return home and I will give you gold to compensate for your loss.”

Mr. Gherio looks Noctis up and down. “You look nothing like the prince.” Noctis barely hides his laugh from the man and turns around.

Prompto grabs him by the shoulder, “Oh no Noctgar. Let’s take you home to auntie before you get in more trouble.”

“Hey,” shouts the man, “who is going to pay for the food he stole!”

Prompto winces, looking around, before spotting Noctis’s golden bangle. “Hey, can I borrow that?” he asks.

“What no this is my mother’s,” he hisses at him.

Prompto sighs, “just trust me. He’s not going to get it, ok?” he assures, placing his hand over Noct’s wrist, before holding out the golden bangle in front of the man. Noctis checks his wrist in confusion, how did that thief take his bangle so quickly?

“Well this gold bangle should be enough to cover for the food and this apple,” he grins, tossing it in the air and handing the golden bangle to the man. “Oh, this apple is bruised better pick a different one,” he smirks, handing the apple to Mr. Gherio. “Hmm this one isn’t good either or this one or this one even,” Prompto says tossing apple after apple at the market owner before picking the very last one from the man’s arm full of apples and secretly stealing the bangle from his pocket.

“This one is good thanks,” he says, walking back to Noctis and leading him away.

“You said you were going to get my bangle back,” he hisses being tugged by the blonde.

“Yeah I did,” he says showing him the golden bangle on his wrist. “We gotta disappear before- “

“STOP THIEF!”

Prompto groans, “too late. Run!” He yells, pulling Noctis along for the ride. Prompto keeps a firm grip on Noctis’s hand as he weaves in and out through the crowd of people, the guards on their heels. Prompto begins to hum nervously as he leads the “Noctgar” this way and that.

“You’re singing as we are being chased,” laughs Noctis.

Prompto chuckles, “humming, but at least it’s not some big musical number.” He says helping Noctis climb up one of the steeper stairwells. “Can you imagine singing while being chased by guards? Who would do that?” he asks, reaching the top of the building.

The guards are following close behind him. Prompto looks around and spots the next rooftop--it’s close enough to jump. “Just take a running start and keeping running and jumping, ok?” He backs away before taking a running start and leaping from the edge of the building.

Prompto turns around to look for Noctis and sees him right by his side. Prompto jumps back, “how did you do that? I didn’t even see you jump?”

“Uh, tell ya later,” he answers, following after Prompto from rooftop to rooftop. He’s glad he paid attention to those warping lessons even if it is wearing him out every time to use it.

Unfortunately, their luck doesn’t last long. They run out of buildings to jump from and Prompto looks around, spotting a long pole and a rooftop in the distance. “Oh boy,” he laughs nervously. “Uh, do you trust me?” He takes the thin pole and stretches it out towards the other building like a tightrope.

“Uh, sure,” Noctis states before he’s being lifted princess-style in Prompto’s arms.

“I uh...I swear I’m just trying to get us safe,” he blushes as he takes his first step over the thin pole.

“Stop, thieves,” shouts one of the guards.

Prompto winces and lightly runs across the pole, losing his balance towards the edge and tumbling on the next rooftop on top of Noctis.

“Oh sorry,” he blushes before standing up and kicking the pole down so the guards can’t reach them. He holds his hand out for Noctis, “that will keep them busy, but not for long--hurry,” he pulls up Noctis once his hand is offered.

Prompto begins to lead him down the stairs of the building before jumping towards the next balcony with ease. “Just have to get through that opening and we’ll be safe,” he smiles, helping Noctis jump over before quietly walking through the balcony and entering through the building through one of the windows.

“And safe,” he hums happily, looking over at Noctis.

“Safe,” he asks looking around the small enclosed room in shambles. “They’ll find this place in an instance,” he says, looking behind him.

“Not really,” Prompto smiles. “They always overlook this one cause it’s about to collapse and why enter a collapsing building, you know,” he shrugs as he walks over the thin board, looking down a 15 foot drop. “The board is steady. It’s new, so come over,” he smiles as he leads Noctis towards a corner of the room that doesn’t look condemned or about to crumble to the ground. It looks livable.

He looks at Prompto confused as the blonde sits down in the corner. “Do…do you live here?”

Prompto scratches his head, “yeah it’s not much but it’s home. But anyway, why is a noble stealing food?”

Noctis flushes, “noble? What do you mean?”

Prompto rolls his eyes, “that gold bangle could have been sold for 30 pieces of gold. Not to mention the other ones along your wrist and forearm. So, you have to be a noble or someone with a lot of money. So why are you stealing food?”

Noctis wasn’t thinking when he left. He was angry hearing the announcement of his impending nuptials to the next princess to walk through the palace. “I was running away.” He says sitting down in the least dusty area. “I am to marry a…someone I don’t love so I ran away without thinking.”

Prompto makes an  _ oh _ face. “Well, that sucks, not marrying your soulmark?”

Noctis sighs, “it’s not the fact of a soulmark. I can’t even go searching to see if my soulmark will be my match or not. I have no choice in the matter and feel trapped.”

Prompto rubs his head, “well you’re free now. Why not go looking for them?” he smiles. “I could help you figure out how to survive on the streets. They’re not too forgiving,” he grins.

Noctis snorts, “right, that’s why we ran so much today.”

Prompto flusters, “well yeah otherwise it’s death or go to jail and die.”

“Death?” he asks, confused. “For stealing food?”

“Uh duh,” he lets out a breathy laugh. “Where have you been? Locked in the palace? It’s either have enough money to buy food or steal it and risk dying to steal it or just dying from hunger. There’s not, like, a place people can get food for free. Which is stupid. The dumb prince hasn’t even seen his people in years and we’re starving to death.”

Noctis grimaces, “well he might not be allowed out? I heard the king has him on a tight leash.”

Prompto shrugs, “I…well he still should be working to make it better? I don’t know--he has to know his people are suffering right? Or maybe he doesn’t care. Uh but anyway enough about the prince. So now that you are kind of free are you going to search for your soulmark?”

Noctis shrugs, “maybe? My first task was getting away from home. And why are you so interested,” he smiles. “You searching for yours?”

Prompto flushes looking away, “what…no. Not really. I mean my soulmark isn’t anything special so my soulmate might think of it as a joke,” he laughs. He rubs his ankle absently.

Noctis looks down at his ankle, “well you got me out of trouble and took me to your sanctuary so you’re kind and brave, something a soulmate would look for.”

Prompto snorts, “right, well it doesn’t look that great so,” he sighs and removes his hand from his right ankle. He removes the wrap from his ankle before showing the image to Noctis. His soulmark is a beaten dusty old oil lamp.

“I’m sure my soulmate will go crazy over it, right?” he laughs before wrapping it up again. “It burnt so bad when it came in. I didn’t even know what was happening. Didn’t have anyone to tell me since I was alone by then-” He hears a crash and looks up cursing. “They found us?! We have to go-”

Prompto sees a blue streak, before feeling hands around his throat pinning him down on the ground.

“Prince Noctis,” says one of the guards. “We have come to retrieve you from this kidnapper,” they glare at Prompto who has by this time had his hands wrapped around his back.

Noctis stands pushing his hood down. “By order of the Prince release Prompto. He has not kidnapped me nor caused me harm. While your guards from earlier nearly killed the prince in pursuit of two thieves,” he states, glaring at the taller guard.

Prompto just sits up before being dragged to his feet. Well shit. He had been talking to the prince! The actual prince and he was being defended by said prince! Oh no, he must have sounded so stupid and he insulted the prince too--calling him stupid! He’s going to hang for sure.

The guard sighs, “I am sorry but that is something you must take up with your father’s advisor, Bahamut. He had a vision of your death due to this thief,” he states pointing at Prompto.

Prompto is pulled away by the guard as Noctis watches with disgust. “Show me to Bahamut right now and do not lay a hand on him.”


	5. Daemon Puppy and Liars Never Win

Noctis wastes no time and enters the palace. His father is reading over scrolls as Bahamut stands over his shoulder. Bahamut turns towards him, as does his father. “Noctis why did you enter the study in such a state?”

“Bahamut swore the one called Prompto was to kill me, but he saved me from our own guards who thought me a thief.” He glares over at Bahamut, “tell me how you could have missed such an important piece of the vision?!”

Bahamut stands taller and sighs, “visions are not always clear, but I did see your distress from someone with blonde hair. More than likely a refugee from Niflheim. What else could I do but warn your father to send the guards to save you? You left no note of your departure and your advisor could not produce you? What was I to think?” he grins.

“I left a note if one would care to look-”

“You are forbidden from leaving the palace Noctis. It was stated in Bahamut’s prophecy when you were born.”

“Father, our people are suffering, and you want me to turn a blind eye to their suffering? I could not stand to stay behind these walls without knowing…without knowing firsthand about our people. I mean, trying to escape my marriage to the next one to show at the palace was also a benefit, but I realize I can’t leave our people to suffer these conditions.”

“Noctis!” His father shouts, standing up from the table of scrolls. He rubs his head, sighing. “Noctis, you could have been killed. You almost died once when I allowed your mother and you to venture outside the palace walls.” Noctis winces and clenches his fists. “Until this prophecy is fulfilled with your successful marriage you can not leave this palace. Is that understood?”

“Crystal,” he croaks out tightly. “So, if nothing else, you need to free Prompto from his wrongful imprisonment.”

His father sighs once more. “Noctis that is no longer possible. He has been sent in exile outside the protection of Insomnia. More than likely the daemons outside the barrier have killed him. I am sorry,” he states watching his son crumble.

Noctis laughs sadly, “you’re not sorry. You just thought yourself so right in your decision you didn’t even care about killing one of your own,” he says storming out of the study room.

The king makes to walk after him, but Bahamut places a hand on his shoulder, “King Regis it is best to let him grieve in peace. Now then, about those plans. I heard the princess in Novia is still looking for a husband.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Prompto winces, waking up upon a horse, hands tied to the saddle. He squints his eyes trying to see through the sand dusting around him as the horse moves. He sees a few more men in front of him, all tied to horses in the same way as himself. He tilts his head to the side and sees the leader in a guard’s uniforms holding the reins of the main horse leading a trail of men and horses outside the protection of Insomnia.

Outside the protection of Insomnia!

They’re being led to their deaths!

The daemons are going to kill them, and this guard is just trailing these prisoners behind him as if nothing is going to attack them?! Are they insane? They’re going to be attacked soon by some daemon. Prompto struggles against his bonds around the saddle but it’s no use. No matter how much he wiggles or pulls against the restraints, they don’t budge. They just get tighter after each attempt at getting loose.

Wherever they are being led, it doesn’t seem to be too far from Insomnia’s barrier. Prompto can still see the outer limits of Insomnia until the train of men on horses is lead around a steep hill. A stone eroded statue from long ago covers their view from the kingdom. He sits up confused as they are led behind this stone statue and down a steep stone walkway. It leads further and further down, growing colder each step the horse takes.

The guard stops a few minutes later and climbs off the horse before grabbing the first prisoner from the horse and leading them to a cave made of sand? It’s in the shape of a large white dog and speaks…wait it just spoke?!

A sand daemon?!

No, it can’t be. Those can’t exist, right? Plus, it looks like a cute puppy with a large mouth that comes unhinged with sharp rock teeth. Ok maybe it’s not so cute right now but why is that person being forced into the mouth of the dog? Prompto doesn’t have to wait long before he figures it out as the solid rock chomps down on the person--spraying blood everywhere.

Prompto stares horrified mouth hanging open as blood soaks into the sand before the next man is taken screaming at the top of his lungs trying to run away from the daemon dog. The cave reforms and speaks the warning once more as the man is pushed to the sand daemon. It concludes with the same result as the last man.

The next person has the same result, one after one the people are exterminated with a rock daemon dog who only states “none can enter but the one with oil to light the way, and a rough heart of gold.” It made no sense. There was no rhyme or reason. A person was given a lamp with oil and forced to enter the mouth of the dog and each one was killed.

Suddenly he feels someone pull him down from his horse. It was Prompto’s turn. He struggles against the guard and tries to run away but fails as he is pushed towards the dog daemon’s mouth. He is given a lamp by a tall man cloaked in black and pushed forward. The daemon repeats the same phrase and Prompto gradually enters the mouth, tears streaming down his face. This is how he will die, crushed by a dog daemon.

He steps forward and waits for the rock jaws to clamp down on him. Instead, he feels the wind move out of the mouth. “touch nothing but the lamp or be imprisoned forever.”

“What?” He looks back at the man in all black and the guard.

“Move forward and get me the lamp,” states the man in all black. Prompto shakes his head.

“No, I want- “

“You don’t have a choice,” states the guard pointing a sword at Prompto’s belly.

Prompto turns around, chuckling nervously, “right well that’s a good motive,” he states before advancing into the mouth. He steps further inside using the oil lamp to see inside the cavern of the cave when suddenly sand begins to move and flow like water until forming into stairs.

Prompto shivers, “uh thanks,” he states, feeling stupid as he begins to walk down the stairs.

The cave-- or what he thinks is a living breathing cave--is not that terrible. He just has to find a lamp, touch nothing and he’ll be free. Well, maybe he’ll be free for a while before being killed. He’s not so stupid to think the man in black won’t kill his loose ends, including him.

Prompto walks deeper into the cave and comes upon pillars made of gold with encrusted jewels. Gold coins lie across the floor, spread with small rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and jewels he has never seen before in his life. He’s tempted to pick up some of it but pauses.

“Right, don’t steal anything but the lamp,” he says to himself as he journeys through the glittering jewels and riches. He walks right through the massive pillars, looking around for a lamp of any kind and finds nothing. He walks for what seems like ages before he sees a towering narrow pillar covered in various jewels. On top of the pillar lies an old dusty lamp. Prompto blinks a few times because no way is that lamp the same as his soulmark!

Nope, his eyes are correct. That lamp looks suspiciously like his soulmark, or maybe he’s just dehydrated from the journey here and being kidnapped? Prompto slaps his hands against his face.

“Just get the lamp and leave, Prompto,” he states, letting out a sigh as he tries to find a way towards the pillar. He’s about to climb the stairs that magically appear by the pillar when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He stumbles back and sees a moving carpet stuck under a huge stone.

“Did you just move,” he asks the carpet who only waves one of its tassels at Prompto, before pointing at the rock.

“I uh…right this is not crazy at all,” he says to himself as he looks at the large stone holding the carpet down. “Ok so I’ll try to lift it, but you have to move, ok?” he says earning a shake from one of the tassels of the carpet.

Prompto nods his head and leans against the rock, placing his fingers under the stone and lifting slowly. The rock begins to edge further and further off the carpet until finally, the carpet zooms out from under the stone, making Prompto drop the stone suddenly.

“Whoa,” he says watching the carpet fly above his head and perform twirls and dips with happiness. The carpet wraps around Prompto, tassel tickling him under his nose.

“Ha, ok you’re welcome,” he smiles. “Uh, so I’m just going to get the lamp and get out of here,” he says to the animated object, as he climbs the stairs carefully.

It takes some time but eventually he is at the top of the pillar and sees the lamp. He compares it and yep, it even has the same dent his soulmark lamp has on his ankle. “Well, my destiny is with this lamp that leads me to my soulmate.” He picks the lamp up gently and looks around expecting something terrible to happen. When nothing does, he secures the lamp against the belt of his pants and begins to walk down the stairs.

Unfortunately, he’s not careful on the last few steps and trips down the last few stairs, sliding into a pile of gold and jewels.

“BETRAYER! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE SACRED TREASURE AND WILL DIE IN THIS CAVE!”

Prompto winces, sitting up, “really? I didn’t even mean to slide into the jewels,” he shouts back fanning himself. Did it suddenly get hotter in the cave? He doesn’t have to wait long for his answer as fire erupts from the ground.

Prompto’s lets out a screech, scrambling to his feet quickly as fire erupts all around him and the treasure begins to dissolve quicker than salt in water. He runs past the melting pillars of gold and dodges as one begins to fall towards him. The other pillar to the side begins to fall too quickly. he jumps forward to get out of its way and feels something soft under his body. It’s the carpet from before.

“Thanks, magic carpet,” he says, before grabbing the top edge of the carpet-- controlling it as he dodges the falling jewels and rocks in the cave. He swings under a falling rock just in time, managing not to get snagged by the falling debris. He can see the opening of the cave just up ahead he ducks and dives until the backside of the carpet gets caught by a falling rock from the ceiling. Prompto goes flying in the air and lands on the edge of the cave, holding onto the slippery rock underneath his hands.

The man in black appears before him, “give me the lamp,” he screams as the cave begins to collapse.

“Help me out first,” Prompto says, slipping.

“The lamp first,” the man in black states, angry. Prompto doesn’t have many options left. He reluctantly hands over the lamp to the man in black. The man snatches it and laughs, attaching it to the outside of his robes.

“Come on, help me!” shouts Prompto. The man in black only laughs and begins to stomp on Prompto’s hands. Prompto winces and loses his grip with one of his hands. He reaches for the man’s robes and yanks them, trying to pull himself up. The man unclips his robe, letting Prompto fall, back into the cave.

He laughs, exiting the cave as it begins to collapse in on itself.

The man in black laughs loudly as the guard from before walks up towards, him shifting into another form. This form has the appearance of a man with purple to pink hair covered in a brown to white tunic with black pants and brown slip-on shoes. “Now was that necessary, Bahamut?”

Bahamut laughs, “of course it was. I killed two birds with one stone. The prince will be in grief enough to follow through with his next pending marriage proposal, and I now have the lamp,” he laughs, searching his pockets.

He searches each one, putting his hands in every opening of his garments. “I had it…where could it have gone?!”

The man with the brightly colored hair smirks, “it seems you misplaced it in the robe the boy pulled off your person.”

“No!” Bahamut screams into the void.


	6. Three Wishes

Prompto wakes up feeling something soft covering him from head to toe. He winces, shifting under the rocks and sand and pushes the object off him. The object moves and flies above his head.

“Huh, I survived,” he says, feeling the dried blood above his head. He winces at the pain and looks around. “Guess we’re stuck? Unless we can find a way out,” he says standing up slowly. He hears a clunk and sees the lamp fall from the black robe. He picks it up lazily. “You’re a lot of trouble for something so dented and dusty.”

He turns it over in his hands a few times, “hmm I can shine you up and trade you for some food if I find a way out,” he mumbles, wiping the dust off the lamp.

Suddenly, without warning, the lamp begins to shake and sputter as blue gas begins to leak out from the spout. Prompto drops the lamp and backs away as the gas releases from the lamp. He quickly hides behind one of the fallen boulders, hoping whatever gas that is being emitted is not poisonous, because he hasn’t even found an exit out of this closed in cave.

He watches intently as the gas flows out of the spout before sparks like fire emit and shake from the lamp. A small bouncing light forces itself out of the lamp and bounces off the cave walls, back and forth, until landing in a gust of smoke.

“Oh man,” says a deep, manly voice. Prompto hides behind the rock, no longer interested in what came out of the lamp. Whatever it is doesn’t sound good. Not to mention the cracking noise, as if a million bones are breaking.

He covers his mouth with his hand and holds his breath.

“Behold I am the…uh where’s the guy,” asks the manly voice. Prompto feels a whoosh of air behind his back as the bolder is removed exposing his hiding place. He turns around, seeing a huge blue man with mist as his legs, lifting the boulder in one hand with ease--as if it weighs lighter than a feather.

“Oh, so you’re the guy?” the blue being asks.

Prompto doesn’t know what to say and instead panics, running away from the man, terrified. A man--a blue man--had just come out of a dusty old lamp and-

“Hey, bud you can stop running,” states the blue man, standing right in front of him.

Prompto slides, falling to the floor, terrified. “I…I’m sorry for waking you up. Please, you can do whatever you want, just don’t kill me.”

The blue man scratches his head, looking down at the terrified blonde. “Uh, I can’t kill you. You’re my master now.”

“Master?!”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, “Name is Gladio and I am the genie of that lamp you just rubbed.”

“You’re a genie?! I’m talking to a genie?!”

Prompto lets out an embarrassing shrieking laugh while the genie Gladio looks at him in confusion. “Yeah and I’m the Prince of Eos,” he laughs rubbing his head. “I must be seeing things. I must be seeing,” Gladio poofs in front of him, blue chest in full view. “…lots of blue.”

Gladio sighs, “Hey what’s your name?”

“P-Prompto,” he says, looking at the floating blue man.

“Prompto, right, so I just poofed in front of you. Is that not enough proof of my powers?”

Prompto scratches his chin, thinking, “you could have used a smoke bomb or might be using some spice or chemical to mess with my head. So, no it’s not proof enough.”

Gladio groans, “right you’re going to be tricky to convince--where’s you’re master?”

“My master,” he asks, confused.

“Yeah, the guy who is going to ask for riches and unlimited power before regretting his decision and using the last wish to reverse it all. hat guy.”

“I…I don’t have a master? But I know a guy like that,” he plops on the ground. “He trapped me here when the cave was turning into melted rocks and metal everywhere…not a nice dude to be honest.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “right that’s the guy I’m looking for not you Prompto. No offense,” he shrugs.

“Uh yeah, sure,” he shrugs looking around the cave ignoring Gladio for the moment before beginning to climb some of the rocks.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Looking for an exit. It’s not like one will magically appear,” he sighs.

“Uh hello did you not hear me before. Genie of the lamp I can grant wishes including an exit from this cave.”

Prompto takes a look at Gladio and makes a face and shakes his head. “No thanks.”

“What you still don’t believe I am a genie,” he asks, making a tray of food appear in his hands with ease. “Not enough? How about this?” he says snapping his fingers, making animals appear in the cave before poofing them, along with the food tray. He then makes himself larger, almost encompassing the entire cave. “What about now?”

Prompto has a moment to gulp as he holds his finger up to argue before he thinks he can’t disprove what just happened. “I…ok say you are a genie. I get wishes?”

“Yep a total of three,” he grins. “Wanna use one to get out of here?”

Prompto takes a closer look at Gladio and shakes his head. “No thanks. I mean maybe in a little while but there has to be a way out of this cave somehow.”

“Are you seriously going to hoard your wishes?”

“Well yeah, I can’t be stupid and waste them, right? Otherwise, I would use the last wish to reverse everything just like that other guy you were talking about,” he grins. “Oh, there’s an opening right there,” he says seeing a slit of an opening Prompto can slide through if he walks like a crab. He adjusts the lamp on his waist and begins to slide through the small opening.

“Are you kidding me kid?”

“Hey, are you coming with me or not?”

Gladio shakes his head, “right--in case you failed to notice, I’m a little too wide to fit through that space.”

Prompto grunts, sucking in his gut as he gets through the worst of it, “well,” he says through the slit from the other side. “You made yourself big why not shrink down and squeeze on through, Big Guy.”

Gladio takes a moment to assess the slit in the rock and grumbles as he shrinks down to a human size before squeezing through the slit getting stuck only once. He stumbles out the opening and looks over at Prompto annoyed.

Prompto snorts and holds out his hand, “come on genie…er do you have a name?”

Gladio quirks an eyebrow, “yes and you wish to know it? Because I already told you earlier.”

Prompto flushes and shrugs, “well I just panicked seeing a blue guy come out of an oil lamp.” He looks away rubbing his nose, “sorry but I can’t just keep calling you genie the entire time. That would be rude.”

“It’s Gladiolus…but you can call me Gladio.”

“Ok nice to meet you Gladio,” he says sighing, looking up at the night sky from the cave. “Well there’s an opening but no way to get out from here,” he states before the magic carpet nudges him. “Oh, right Carpet can you fly that high out of here?”

The carpet’s tassels wave in excitement as if to say how can you doubt a flying carpet. Prompto laughs, “right I’m not that smart,” he says before getting on the carpet looking over at Gladio, “uh you wanna ride on the carpet-”

“I’m a genie I could just poof up there,” he says poofing outside the cave and then back in. “See could have been easier with a wish.”

Prompto smiles softly, “I guess so, but then I wouldn’t have three wishes left,” he grins leaving Gladio in the cave as he uses Carpet to fly out through the opening.

Once outside, Prompto flops down on the sand, not caring how all the grains of sand are sticking to him. He’s outside and not stuck in a cave. He’s also alive after nearly being killed and he has an angry genie hanging over his body.

“Uh hi?”

“Ok, you clearly don’t get how this works. You need to make three wishes.”

“…but what if I don’t have anything to wish for?”

“You’re mortal. Mortals always want something they can’t have Blondie.”

Prompto pouts, looking away. “Ah, see? There it is. There is something.”

Prompto blushes, “no there isn’t.”

Gladio just grins snapping his fingers making Prompto land on a soft cushion while he sits on a fluffy bed, leg swinging back and forth. “Alright, who’s the lucky girl.”

Prompto laughs rubbing the back of his neck, “not a girl,” he says as Gladio grins, watching Prompto turn red. “I mean it’s…well, it’s this guy alright. And uh- “

“I can’t make him love you or turn into your soulmark.”

Prompto’s eyes widen, “what?! Oh no, it’s not…well, it can’t ever be like that. I mean he’s a prince and I’m... just me.”

Gladio clasps both hands together, breathing deeper before pointing the clasped hands at Prompto, “Prompto I’m a genie I can make you a prince with the snap of my fingers.”

Prompto laughs, “what? Really? I mean could I pass as a prince you think?”

Gladio looks Prompto up and down. “Right now, no. But you said you liked this guy?”

Prompto rubs his arm shyly, “well I liked talking to him. I don’t know if that means I  _ like _ like him?”

Gladio rolls his eyes, “are you eight? Use the word like or love.”

Prompto blushes, “ok I like him…and would like to know him better to see if it might be love or if uh you know if we are soulmarks? But I doubt it,” he chuckles. “I mean who would want to be connected to a mark like this?” he says showing Gladio his soulmark of a dirty lamp.

Gladio tilts his head looking at the mark. “Uh, that’s my lamp on your ankle. Oh, no are we destined for each other?” he lets out a hearty chuckle seeing Prompto’s face drop.

“I’m only teasing kid. Look, genies, we have soulmarks, but it’s complicated by the fact that we are immortal beings with unlimited power. Any bond with a mortal would be disastrous. It’s sort of a tease of having a mark saying there is someone out there for you, but unless you become mortal, they will move on and never become a part of you. Our soulmarks change each time we are summoned, more than likely the mortal we were destined with passed away but it’s always in the same spot,” he smiles, placing a hand over his side. The mark is nothing more than a head of what appears to be a black chocobo under his left lower side.

“Whoa that’s so…so sad,” Prompto frowns. “Hey Gladio after my first wish I’ll set you free. I’ll…I’ll make you mortal if you want? Or uh,” he says flustered.

Gladio chuckles, “it doesn’t work that easily. You have to use your last wish to set me free and since most use the last wish to reverse their wishes that never happens,” he sighs.

Prompto grabs Gladio’s hands. “No way, I promise to use my last wish to set you free. You…you just remind me, and I’ll do it. No wish is more important than that promise.”

Gladio sighs, “we’ll see, kid. So, do you want your first wish to be a prince?”

Prompto paces thinking, “well maybe? I…I don’t know. I mean there’s a lot I should wish for, right? Like people not going hungry. That’s never a good feeling but would it be possible with magic or would it backfire and--I don’t know, Gladio.” He sits down in the sand, sighing, “I don’t know what I want,” he states before looking out in the distance, eyes widening.

Gladio smirks, “It looks like you got an idea kid.”

Prompto stands up nodding his head. “Gladio can you make me a prince?”

Gladio snorts, “so you’re going to woo that prince anyway.”

“N-no…well maybe but I need to warn him at least about that man in black and the guy with purple hair.” He smiles sheepishly, “I know that’s not enough to go on, but they’re taking prisoners out here and having that sand dog eat them…or they were because I guess they just wanted the lamp to get to you. They are planning something, and I want to find out what it is to stop it.”

Gladio laughs, “wow kid, you sure are something.”

Prompto flushes, “w-well is that a yes or no?”

Gladio grins, “you just gotta say I wish. I’ll handle the rest. It should be fun taking down those two.”

Prompto flusters, “I don’t think we’ll take them down. I just want to warn the king so he can do something.”

“And woo the Prince,” Gladio teases, watching Prompto turn red.

Prompto takes the lamp from his waist and holds it in his hands hesitantly. “Gladio I wish I was a prince.”

Gladio grins, “one prince, coming right up.”


	7. How Do You Prince A Dummy Guide

Noctis is beyond angry at his father. He can’t believe what he allowed his advisor to do. There is just something not quite right about Bahamut. His father wouldn’t allow someone to die for a mistake, would he? Or this could be all _his_ fault. He bites his lip.

He did run off without telling anyone, not even Ignis. He thought the letter would have been enough, but evidently, it wasn’t. He hears the door open and sees the man himself.

“May I come, in Your Highness,” asks Ignis keeping his eyes to the ground.

Noctis turns around frowning, “Ignis you don’t have to say that.”

Ignis doesn’t look up from the ground, “I am sorry your Highness, but I must follow orders even if they are displeasing to you. May I come in?”

Noctis sighs and waves his hand before Ignis steps in, closing the door lightly before standing up straight.

“You did not think to tell me your plan or inform me of anything,” he hisses at the prince. “You left a letter on the floor, Noctis,” he whispers harshly, glaring at Noctis before sighing, rubbing his temples. “You had everyone worried. No one could find you and the prince’s advisor had lost track of the prince, his charge.”

Noctis frowns, “I’m sorry Ignis. I didn’t want to get you in trouble.” He rubs his hands together, “I needed to get out to leave and…I was suffocating here, Ignis.”

“Suffocating?” He laughs. “You have-”

“No freedom. I know it wasn’t right to leave but it felt like the only thing to do. I got someone killed Ignis,” his voice breaks.

Ignis looks at Noctis, concerned.

Noctis laughs, “yeah my stupid escape got someone killed. His name was Prompto and they thought he kidnapped me, so they killed him. He…he protected me in the city, Ignis, and I got him killed.”

Noctis wipes his eyes, hiding his face as Ignis walks closer towards him. “It’s all my fault, Ignis. Bahamut said he was already sent off to be killed.”

Ignis furrows his brows at that comment. Bahamut could only follow the king’s orders, not deal death sentences to anyone he chose to. “Did Bahamut send the man to be killed? Only the king has the final say in who can be executed or not.”

Noctis wipes his eyes, “are you saying my father approved it?”

Ignis adjusts his glasses, “I think Bahamut is acting on duties, not within his scope of duties. Do not speak of this to anyone until I have gathered more information.”

Noctis nods his head, “Specs be careful. If you think Bahamut is performing duties that he shouldn’t as an advisor, he might be planning something more sinister. He did suggest I marry the next princess to my father, but what could me being married have to do with his plans?”

Ignis sighs, “I do not know. Until we know for certain, it is best to keep this to ourselves.”

Just as he finishes stating the obvious to Noctis, from the throne room the horns sound signaling a new arrival of royalty.

“There’s a new princess already?!”

Ignis grabs Noctis by the shoulders, “Noctis calm down.”

“Calm down? I’m going to have to marry whoever that is?!”

Ignis grips Noctis shoulders, “Noctis take a deep breath. If we find out Bahamut’s plan we can postpone your wedding to this new princess. You just have to keep them occupied and delay them from their goals, whatever they may be.” Ignis releases Noctis. “I believe you can do this. Now let us prepare you to meet this new princess.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prompto was nervous. No, to say he was nervous would be a vast understatement. He was terrified out of his wits. He had entered the palace as a prince and was going to see the prince, Prince Noctis, all over again, along with his advisor and the king. The King of Insomnia was going to greet him! Him of all people.

Gladio places a large hand on the small part of Prompto’s back. “Your highness.”

“He’s here? Where,” he asks as Gladio gives him a confused but cheerful look.

“You are your majesty remember Prince Prompto,” he chuckles trying to ignore the servants moving about the palace entrance.

“Oh right, yes,” he says nervous fidgeting with his hands.

Gladio sighs, “your majesty doesn’t fidget. Princes don’t fidget,” he says through a smile, as Prompto quickly stills his hands.

He looks up at Gladio, worried, “are you sure they won’t recognize me? I’m just wearing nicer clothes.”

Gladio can’t help the snort that comes out, “you’d be surprised how a few garments can change the appearance of a man. Now follow my lead and remember you are royalty now.”

As soon as he finishes that statement, the King and Prince of Insomnia enter the main room along with their advisors. Prompto gulps, seeing Noctis scowl at him, as the King comes forward to greet the new arrival.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Prompto. May I ask what you bring you to our lands?”

Prompto smiles and bows at the King. “Your majesty, I am Prince Prompto.” The king already knew that, why is he repeating himself? “And I came all the way from Galsad to sample the finer life of Eos.”

Noctis interrupts, “Galsad? Funny I’ve never heard of such a place,” he says walking closer towards the blonde prince. He pauses looking the new prince up and down, confused, “don’t I know you?”

Prompto lets out a nervous chuckle. “Oh no, my Prince,” he bows.

“Then can you tell us where this Galsad is or point it out on a map?” Ignis asks.

“It’s a little bit South- “

“North-”

Both Prompto and Gladio state. Prompto laughs nervously, “so, a bit of both?”

Gladio intervenes, “forgive his Highness, but the prince has never been good with directions. He meant to say a little bit north of Galdin Quay.” Gladio looks over at Ignis and smiles, “I’m sure you can find it on your map. But now to business. My loyal prince is interested in getting to know this fine region. Perhaps an arrangement between the two princes can be made to explore the region?”

Prompto stands there awkwardly nodding his head. “If it would be acceptable your majesties?”

Bahamut leans over and whispers into the king’s ear. The king holds his hand up and sighs, “that is a generous offer but since I do not know you well enough Prince Prompto or your true intentions, I must deny your request. However, you may explore the castle grounds with the prince and his advisor Ignis as you please. Now then, please allow my servants to get you settled in the guest quarters. We must have a celebration.”

“Celebration, your Majesty?” asks Prompto, confused.

“Why yes,” he smiles, “it appears that the prophecy for my son will be fulfilled in an unexpected way. By my advisor Bahamut,” he states. Bahamut looks like he has eaten a sour lemon as he stares at the new arrival. “You are to marry my son. He saw it in one of his visions but could not see the princess. Well, the answer has now been revealed as to why.”

Prompto was not expecting that answer and nearly faints on the spot. Gladio intervenes in time. “Marriage? Well if you may excuse us so I may help my charge with this new decision.”

“Oh, of course. You may accept or decline at any time. However, it would be in the best interests of my people if your prince would accept. I humbly beg of you to think it over thoroughly before giving your decision.”

Noctis clenches his fists in anger, before storming off. Ignis sighs and bows at the two new arrivals, “excuse the prince the news is very sudden. Excuse me as I look after him your majesties.”

Gladio smiles, “that is not an issue. Let us both get our charges settled,” he says before lifting Prompto who is still in shock from the new marriage proposal and carrying him to the new guests’ quarters.

It’s an hour later before Prompto wakes up on a soft cushioned bed and looks up at the ceiling covered in various silks and golden charms. He’s definitely at his run-down home. He really freed a genie from a lamp and is pretending to be a prince.

He sits up placing his head in his hands. “Did I really just get proposed to?” he asks himself.

“You sure did Blondie,” teases Gladio, sitting in the opposite chair beside him. “Not part of the plan but I bet you’re happy.”

Prompto winces, “I’m not,” he sighs as Gladio looks at him confused. “I wanted to get to know Noct and see if anything developed or not,” he smiles softly at the pun. “But now he’s going to be forced to marry me? That’s not fair at all.”

Gladio groans, “well I don’t see the problem. You can find out about each other after getting married. Also, what better way to get closer to the king and his advisor and figure out what’s going on.”

“How do you figure?’

Gladio rolls his eyes, “kid are you that dense? You are an engaged fiancé of the King’s only son. You can talk to the King one on one and say it’s about upcoming nuptials when really you can have a private conversation with him and figure out who that man in black was or the man with purple hair is. You know they work for the king in some way. Maybe the king has no idea what is truly going on, or if he does you can always wish him to forget and we come up with a new plan?”

Prompto groans as he forces himself to sit up straight. “I can’t do that. I’m not a…well I am a prince, but shouldn’t I talk to Noctis about this? This is his life, right? And I should talk to him about it and ask what he wants,” he says standing up. “Right I’ll just have a simple talk with him and then we can figure this out.”

Prompto beams and stands up from the cushion as Gladio looks at him, worried. “Uh, kid I don’t think that would be such a good idea.”

Prompto looks over at Gladio and smiles, “it won’t be a bad idea. I’m going to make it a good idea.”

Gladio watches the blonde leave the guest room and sighs shaking his head. “Guess I’ll just stay here until I hear the fallout.”

He doesn’t have to wait long before he sees the literal fallout from his window. Prompto is falling right in front of him outside his window. Gladio’s mouth drops open while the only smart one in the room, namely Carpet, rushes out to rescue Prompto. Gladio rushes towards the window and hisses at him as he Prompto is laying on the carpet rising up to the balcony.

“Did you try to kill yourself?!”

“Gladio quiet, I got this just, uh, got a little unbalanced is all,” he laughs before having Carpet raise him up back to the balcony where Noctis is hanging over the edge looking for the corpse of Prompto.

Fifteen minutes earlier Prompto had decided looking for the prince would be in his best interest. Prompto thought he was being greeted with open arms or at least some form of welcome. Of course, Noctis didn’t know Prompto. He knew this was just a man to steal his freedom away and agree to some marriage just for the sake of it.

Noctis may have gotten too personal with Prompto and before Prompto could break a word in edgewise to defend himself, he was literally being backed into the baloney railing. Noctis just would not stop berating him and Prompto could not deal with the pressure of being yelled at along with the fact Noctis was shoving him towards the balcony without realizing it when Prompto had fallen over.

Currently, Prompto was rising back to the balcony, sitting on the magic carpet as Noctis looks up at him confused.

“What…how are you doing that?”

Prompto smiles, “it’s a magic carpet.” He looks at Noctis, “would you like to fly on it?”

Noctis moves back uncertain, “is it safe?”

“Well as safe as a flying carpet can be,” he shrugs. “Come on do you trust me?” he asks holding his hand out to Noctis.

Noctis squints his eyes at him pausing at the wording before taking his hand. “Sure. Show me what this carpet can do,” he says stepping off the balcony and sitting on the carpet with Prompto.

Before Noctis can even sit down properly Prompto is smirking as he dips the carpet down towards the ground before zipping it straight up into the air. Noctis denies letting out a screech. He will swear it left and right but only Prompto knows the truth.

Prompto chuckles, “you can hold onto me. I won’t let you fall promise,” he says leading the carpet to rise higher above the kingdom of Eos. Noctis grips onto Prompto’s shirt tighter. “Can we not go so high?”

Prompto nods his head, “oh sure…sorry. I thought seeing the stars would be fun to do. You know since most of the time the clouds cover them. They’re so bright here,” he says looking up at the night sky, smiling.

Noctis looks up with Prompto and nods his head, “yeah they look nice from here. Might even be nicer from the ground.”

Prompto chuckles, “you really don’t like heights?”

Noctis shrugs, “not a fan of being high enough off the ground one false slip I could die. I’m depending on this throw rug to not fail in the middle of the sky,” he says before the carpet swats Noctis on the leg with its tassel.

“Aww, you hurt its feelings. Say sorry Noct, Carpet won’t drop you,” he says patting the front of the carpet.

Noctis sighs, “I’m sorry Carpet,” he says before looking down at the ground covering his eyes. “Please don’t drop us.”

Prompto slows down the carpet and lets it hover about two stories off the ground before sitting over the edge of the carpet. He looks at Noctis and reaches for the man’s hand. “I…I’m sorry you don’t like the ride. I thought it would be nice.”

Noctis pulls his hand back from Prompto, “it is nice…just I don’t know.” He rubs his head, “look I appreciate the effort but if you are using this magic carpet ride to hit on me and win me over for my dad- “

“What?!” Prompto asks turning pink, “uh, I wouldn’t be doing it for your dad. I mean ugh. This is just so hard to get out.” Noctis raises an eyebrow looking at Prompto to continue. “Ok, so I want to get to know you, not marry you. You seem like a good guy even if you are literal royalty.”

Noctis snorts slapping Prompto on the back, “in case you forgot you’re royalty too.”

Prompto laughs nervously, “yeah royalty,” he mumbles before Noctis raises his eyebrow again confused. Prompto holds his hands up. “I mean it. Just I wanted to look for my soulmark and I’m sure you do too so maybe…maybe we can find a way to postpone the wedding? Or I can refuse and the next one to arrive can be your bride?”

Noctis rolls his eyes, “postponing seems to be the best for now. I would like to get to know you too, if only to know why you dressed like an urchin before, Prompto.”

Prompto gasps like a dying fish at Noctis and becomes flabbergasted. “What? Me in rags as a royal no way,” he laughs waving his hand.

Noctis doesn’t budge on the subject. “Prompto, I saw you before you came to the palace do you think I would forget the one who saved my life so easily?” He smiles.

“Well, no, but genie magic…I mean, uh crud,” he mumbles seeing Noctis tilt his head, confused.

“Genie magic? Are you ok?”

Prompto sighs, “no…maybe? I knew this lying wasn’t going to work. I’ve never been a good liar, a great thief with misdirection, but a terrible liar.”

“Wait hold on, you’ve been lying to me? About what,” he asks Prompto suddenly.

Prompto squeezes two fingers together, “just a little bit.” Noctis’s face darkens. “I’m serious…look I don’t even know if you will believe me.”

“Well, how about you try me and see what happens?” Noctis crosses his arms over his chest, angry.

Prompto sighs and removes the headscarf from his head. “So, my name is Prompto, that’s true, but I’m not a prince. I have a genie and he made me a prince.”

Noctis stares at him, looking at Prompto fidgeting with his headscarf. “So, you are the same Prompto I thought was dead?”

“Dead?!”

“Bahamut, my father’s advisor, said you were executed.” He looks over at Prompto. “That doesn’t explain the prince part or the fact you have a genie,” he says, skeptical.

Prompto rubs his head, laughing. “Well about that. You see um after I was taken away when you revealed yourself to be the prince to the guards…” he begins before explaining the whole story of how he was captured and sent into a cave that ate man after man until he arrived. He explains how there was a man in black and a man with purple hair who forced him into the cave, along with meeting Gladio the genie, and how he almost died by the man in black’s hand, for a lamp.

Noctis looks at him, not amused. “Well, that is some terrible lie.”

Prompto blinks at him, “Noctis I’m not lying. I have a flying carpet from that cave- “

Noctis shrugs, “you could get a flying carpet anywhere I guess.”

Prompto sighs, “Noct I’m telling the truth. Come on if you don’t believe me, I’ll prove it,” he states turning them around on the carpet heading backing to the palace in record time.

“You’re not going to change my opinion on it Prompto,” he says clutching his arms around Prompto’s waist as the carpet swerves left and right quickly getting back towards the palace.

Prompto laughs, “oh you’ll believe me once you see him. Gladio is blue…well most of the time I guess, but don’t be mean to him ok?”

Noctis rolls his eyes, “sure,” he states as the carpet dips and he holds onto Prompto tighter before they reach his balcony.

Prompto helps Noctis towards his balcony before stepping off the carpet. He looks back at the carpet and smiles, “thanks for the ride. You can return and rest for now.” He says patting the carpet on its tassels. The carpet leaves immediately, happy with its new orders of relaxing.

Prompto looks over at Noctis confused. “Uh what I do?”

“You talked to a carpet like a pet,” he states as if it’s obvious what’s wrong.

Prompto shrugs, “it’s not that big a deal. Come on quit stalling,” he says grabbing for the Prince’s hand without thinking anything of it. He begins to lead Noctis to their guest quarters and enters the large room.

Gladio appears almost out of thin air, but then again, most servants are quiet and quick on their feet, so it’s not an issue. “Your majesties how nice to see you both.”

Prompto is flustered and waves his hand at Gladio, “uh no need for that Big Guy,” he laughs.

Gladio looks over at both men: Noctis with his scowl and Prompto fidgeting and refusing to meet his eyes. It can only mean one thing.

“You told him, didn’t you?” Gladio asks Prompto, whose only response is to shrug.

Gladio sighs before turning his gaze onto Noctis, “look whoever holds the lamp is the one to get wishes. So, until his wishes are completed you can’t get any. Got it?”

Noctis snorts, “are you serious? Genies don’t exist but clearly, you two are pulling some sort of scam.” He looks at Prompto, “I wouldn’t expect anything else from someone like you.”

Gladio fumes at those words, “scam? You don’t think this is real,” he laughs loudly beginning to grow in size and change his color from the normal tone to something bluer. Noctis looks up at the genie in shock. “Is this something I can fake?” he nearly yells at Noctis. Prompto is trying to calm Gladio down while Noctis is still in shock. Neither of the three notices the man opening the door to the room, daggers out.

“B-blue,” Ignis states before fainting at the sight of Gladio, daggers falling to the ground.

Gladio turns towards the sound and curses, shrinking back down into a more human shape before slapping Ignis’s face gently.

“Hey come on-- Ignis right? Come on Ignis, wake up,” he says as the man’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Prompto panics, grabbing his hair, “is he dead?!”

“No, he just fainted,” Gladio states. He picks up Ignis in his arms and walks him over to a couch, laying him to rest.

“Alright, I only want to say this once and get through it. When Ignis is awake we’ll talk more about it. Until then you two need to behave while I figure out what to do now that you,” he points at Noctis, “know I’m a genie and our plan.”

“Plan?”

Gladio sucks in the air through his teeth with Prompto beaming. Prompto pats Gladio on the shoulder, “at least I didn’t blurt out that part.”


	8. Eavesdropping Can Be Good

Ignis awakens twenty minutes later. He could have sworn he had seen a large blue man in Gladio’s place, but that had to be impossible right? No one could have a skin tone of blue. That was ridiculous. He sits up rubbing his head before adjusting the glasses that were left on his face.

“Hi there Ignis, so you saw me when I was blue,” starts Gladio, which has Ignis’s eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

“So just to bring you up to speed and so no one else asks me to repeat myself, I’m a genie of a lamp,” he says pointing at the one in Prompto’s hand. “That one specifically and Prompto there isn’t a true prince. He wished for it only to get closer to Noctis,” he says pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Noctis.

Prompto lets out a squeak of protest as Gladio talks over him. “And we are also here to find the man in black. Noctis told us the man with purple hair was more than likely Ardyn, Bahamut’s lackey or henchman? Either way, we know they are planning something nefarious and will need your help. I hope that isn’t too much to handle after just waking up.”

Ignis adjusts his glasses and stands up from the couching, looking up at Gladio. “If you were to add in the possibility of soulmarks I might be skeptical. However, since that is not the case. . .” He pauses, gathering his thoughts. There is no way a genie can be his soulmark. Impossible just because he happened to be blue does not mean anything at all. He rubs the knuckles of his gloved hand. “I feel that we should be getting to work on the downfall of Ardyn and this mysterious man in black, along with Bahamut for good measure. He…well something is just not right about that advisor. He’s too familiar yet I can’t put my finger on why.”

“it’s a strange phenomenon almost all of the royal court has.”

“Maybe he just has that unnoticeable face everyone forgets easily,” pipes in Prompto earning looks from all three men. “Or maybe he’s a weirdo? But anyway, so what is the plan?”

The silence stretches out at the question before Ignis clears his throat. “Well in keeping the Prince safe from Ardyn and Bahamut I suggest Prompto and Noctis continue to play nice as a couple,” he states hearing a groan from Noctis. “While Gladio and I search out Ardyn and Bahamut for information.”

Gladio crosses his arms. “This could all be solved with a wish,” he states looking over at Prompto.

Prompto hates having all sets of eyes on him and blushes, “no I want to use it for something important…in case someone gets hurt I can use a wish to help them. I’ll save it for now.”

Gladio chuckles, “Blondie you have two wishes left it’s not like you need to hoard them.”

“But I promised to set you free with the last one. So, I’m going to save my wish until I need it,” he states simply.

Gladio has nothing left to say and clears his throat, “so Ignis, when are we looking for this guy named Ardyn?”

Ignis is about to speak when a bell toll. “Unfortunately for the two princes they must attend a meeting in the great hall. Once we have guided them there, we can make plans to look for both men.”

“Great hall?” asks Prompto, worried. “Uh, what do I do in the great hall?”

Noctis shrugs, “just prince things. Not a big deal.”

Prompto groans, “in case you forgot, I’m not a true prince. Oh man, this is going to end horribly,” he panics.

Noctis takes hold of Prompto’s shoulder. “Hey Prompto, it’ll be fine.” He says earning shaking head from Prompto. “I mean you’re a foreign prince we can’t expect you to know everything about Eos. So, if you make a few blunders it won’t be bad.”

Prompto snorts, “you promise?”

Noctis can’t take it, it’s like looking at a distressed kitten. “Yeah, you’ll be fine.” He rubs Prompto’s head smiling.

Ignis clears his throat, “Noct if we may hurry to the courtroom before we lose sight of Ardyn and Bahamut.”

Noctis flusters and nods his head, “yeah we should be going to that,” he says walking by Prompto’s side.

Gladio watches the pair of younger men and chuckles. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you Ignis?”

“I have no idea what you mean. We really do need to hurry,” he says looking away from Gladio as they follow the two men in front of them. Gladio sneaks a peek at Ignis and shrugs. The human appears nervous, but he did see him when he was growing into a large blue genie. He must have scared the poor guy nearly to death. He pats Ignis on the back looking forward.

“Look, sorry for earlier with the whole being blue and mean. Didn’t mean to make you faint-”

“That wasn’t what made me faint,” he whispers quickly. “Now let us drop off our wards before leaving.”

Gladio shrugs at the reaction. He may be over a thousand years old and have dealt with many humans but this one is making no sense.

It doesn’t take long for the group to reach the main hall. And just as Ignis predicted, it is easy for Gladio and Ignis to slip out of the room once the main procession is completed.

Prompto, however, is not taking the nuances of acting like a prince at a comfortable pace. He doesn’t know how to sit, what to do, or even if he is allowed to talk and interrupt. Sure, he’s a prince but that doesn’t mean he can just talk to anyone right? What is the protocol? He’s going to give himself away and he really needs Gladio to lead him-

He pauses in his thoughts feeling a hand underneath the short table. He looks over at Noct holding his hand and blushes, turning away. Noctis just chuckles at the reaction as he leans down to whisper to Prompto.

“Relax, you’re doing fine. Just hold out for another hour. I’m sure they’ll be back by then.”

Prompto takes a deep breath and squeezes Noct’s hand before pretending to be a prince who is pretending to be interested in the latest harvest of crops. Who knew being a Prince dealt with such tedious tasks? Tasks that are boring and frankly terrible. Really the person just needs to accept his losses and move on.

Prompto lets out a sigh earning a look from the exasperated man.

“Do you have something to say Prince Prompto?!”

Prompto sits up at attention and looks at Noctis for support, who only shrugs.

“Well we are waiting,” says the man, glaring at him.

“W-well,” he starts. “I believe your complaint has gone on long enough.” He pauses, “you’ve already stated your loses in your harvest, all methods of changes that are unpredictable, meaning it can not be recovered. So, it might be in your best interest to restart with the crops you do have and make use of the spoiled crops as sellable food for domestic animals like cattle?”

“You think…how preposterous,” shouts the man.

The king holds up his hand, “I’ll allow it. While it is unfortunate for your harvest to be lost there is nothing, we can do to repair it. Instead, let us buy your spoiled harvest for our cattle and then you may use the rest as fertilizer.”

The man doesn’t know what to say. He’s flabbergasted “But- “

“Unless this was a case of sabotaging your own product to get monetary value from the king?” Regis asks, grinning. This quiets the man.

Prompto leans over to Noctis, “never let me get on your dad’s bad side.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis sighs for the fifth time, massaging the bridge of his nose. This man Gladio is insufferable. Constantly having to be told to hide his powers and he’s ignoring the instruction because genie magic can make someone forget what happened.

“Then why did you not simply have Noctis and my memory erased?”

Gladio pauses in following Ignis down the steps, “well the kid was upset, and you were acting strange.”

Ignis looks back at him before climbing down more steps, “I just saw a genie for the first time. If I wasn’t acting abnormal, I would be more concerned,” he snips.

“But it was…more…I don’t know,” he yawns.

“Is this boring you,” he whispers.

“Not at all, just trying to figure out a puzzle,” he shrugs.

“Hmm, well Ardyn and Bahamut shouldn’t be too difficult to figure out once we know what they are planning.”

“I meant you,” he says, earning Ignis’s attention. “Not a bad puzzle, just haven’t had a human get me lost in a while.”

Ignis looks away and continues down the steps. “Well, glad to be a puzzle I suppose,” he states before hearing whispers.

He looks at Gladio, who gives him a nod and makes a motion with his hand of locking his lips shut by placing an actual lock made of magic on his lips. Ignis raises an eyebrow at the gesture, and Gladio snaps his fingers, making it disappear as they edge closer down the stairs, choosing an opening in the stairwell to hide.

“…really Bahamut, why is it taking so long for the prophecy to be fulfilled? I want my revenge,” says Ardyn, clenching his fist in the air. “I want Lucis’s line to end and blood to cover the stone floor yet here we are--another eon and nothing has changed.”

“You must be patient Ardyn,” speaks Bahamut. “It takes time and the prophecy will happen when it wants, not a minute sooner. We must find a way to get rid of that Prompto.”

Ardyn shrugs, walking in the small room, bored, “whatever for? The Prince will marry a man and the prophecy will start to come true?”

Bahamut groans, “because it must be a woman, not a man. Unless you wish for the bloodline to end with a whimper and not a bang.”

“I suppose you are right,” Ardyn states. “It’s just been so long Bahamut. The daemons,” he pauses in his speech, “they fight for control all day and all night. I have not known rest in years. I just wish to sleep. I want to avenge Aera,” he pauses. “I want Somnus’s bloodline to suffer for her death. He took her from this world too soon. It is only fair his bloodline ends by my hand.”

“Patience,” Bahamut states, tapping Ardyn with his staff. “Our time will come and when it does, Eos will burn to the ground.”

There’s a loud click-clack heard from above the stairway. Both men look up concerned. Ardyn takes the stairs two steps at a time, following the scuttle of noise from above. He swears he sees the princes’ advisors, but he must have been mistaken. All he sees is an unrecognizable servant running along the hallway chasing a black chocobo for some reason. Ardyn shrugs and ignores the coincidence. There is no way those two could have been down here. That chocobo creature must have just appeared and knocked something over. It’s a servant problem, not an Ardyn problem.

The servant is chasing after a black chocobo, which is really Gladio in disguise. The fool, Gladio, had decided once they had almost been caught it would be best to turn into a bird from his nightmares and create a commotion so absurd Ardyn would have no reason to suspect a thing. Not to mention altering Ignis’s own appearance to that of a low-ranking servant instead of an advisor’s easily identifiable robe.

He finally reaches the black chocobo who turns into a shocked Gladio, biting on a pair of Ignis’s glasses.

Ignis snatches them from his mouth and places them on his face quickly. “Yes, quite amusing- “

“You’re scared of black chocobos?”

Ignis looks flustered, “I was chased by one when I was seven, forgive me for being scared of a large bird that can stop me to death.”

“No, you are scared of black chocobos,” he repeats in shock, “this makes so much more sense. You--” he smiles up at Ignis before his face falls. He can’t tell Ignis he thinks they might be soulmarks. He looks at the bracelets around his wrist. He’s not free, he won’t burden Ignis with this knowledge he can keep it hidden.

“I what?” he asks face pink from his exertion.

“Nothing just didn’t know you were scared of birds,” he teases.

“It’s not just a bird, it’s a monstrous bird with its own thoughts that are pure evil,” he huffs, trying to regain some composure. “If we are done, I think we need to discuss our findings with Noctis and Prompto.

“Wait, so Ardyn wants to get revenge on your family for something that happened years ago?” asks Prompto, confused.

“Eons,” replies Gladio, “meaning more than a few years, almost as if that guy Ardyn is immortal, but that’s not making sense. Human bodies decompose before that can happen.”

“What do you mean?” asks Noctis, worried.

“Look, the reason why humans can’t live forever is that you are not meant to. There are rules in place for these things. I don’t have time to explain it, but humans are not meant to live for eons. It messes with the mind too much, makes you remember things that aren’t true or were true but twisted, so for Ardyn to still be able to talk sanely- “

“Besides wanting to kill my family off,” interrupts Noctis, crossing his arms.

“Right, besides that. He should have cracked after 100 or later, so whatever Bahamut has over him is powerful. We shouldn’t worry about Ardyn, we should be more worried about Bahamut.”

“Well then let’s kill them. Have the guards attack them.”

“We should plan before acting rashly,” sighs Ignis. “Besides what charge could we use to warrant their arrest.”

“You both just heard him- “

“Heard him speak about killing your bloodline? That’s more common a threat than you think,” states Ignis. “Your father handles such things with money and other sources of goods to keep those at bay. And if it doesn’t work well, they are indisposed.”

“…so why can’t we kill him now?”

“Because he has done nothing more than say he wants to destroy your bloodline. He has not threatened you publicly. Our hands are tied at the moment.”

Prompto sits up holding a finger up, “wait it just needs to be public? You just need him to say he wants to destroy Noctis publicly?”

“Yes,” answers Ignis, raising an eyebrow.

“Well why not make him…in front of the king,” he states looking at three confused faces.

“Picture this: we confront him during the next dinner meeting and have an all-out brawl. The king has to listen to the prince of a new nation for a little bit and, um, well, I say what I heard and then it’s viewed publicly, right?”

“That is the dumbest- “

“It’s brilliant,” Ignis interrupts Gladio. “No, hear me out. Prompto is a prince from another nation-- customs different from our own. His customs dictate exposing people with their threats publicly and asking for justice. No decorum, no style, it’s perfect.”

Prompto smiles shyly, “uh thanks.”

Noctis sighs, “right so now that we know what we are going to do, how are we going to do it?”

Gladio sighs, “I don’t know, but Prompto, keep the lamp hidden on your person at all times. In case you need to use your second wish.”

Prompto nods his head. “I won’t lose it. Promise, Gladio.”


	9. Plan What Plan?

The plan goes about as well as can be expected, which is not at all. Prompto, of course, had tried to expose Ardyn, even pushed the man back to cause a scene, and explained what he had heard. Ardyn, however, had not reacted to the claim at all. He hadn’t budged or claimed that Prompto was speaking lies. Something was wrong. Prompto knew it right after he saw the smirk on the man’s face.

“Oh, is that something a street rat such as yourself can speak of so freely?”

Prompto’s eyes widen.

“Street rat,” says Regis confused. “Ardyn please answer for what you said.”

Prompto backs away from Ardyn, hands shaking. “Oh, I will speak for what I said. This is no Prince but an imposter. A common street rat found in our very own city. Why many know him as a thief and can point him out directly,” he states towards the king, grinning. He turns to look at Prompto rubbing something golden on his waist. He smirks, “yes Prompto the thief many a merchant has been robbed by him. Why I bet even that golden lamp has been stolen,” he states loudly.

Prompto moves back landing into the back of a guard. Bahamut taps his staff, “Ardyn that is enough. Now we can’t accuse the boy on mere statements alone,” he smiles slyly, walking towards Prompto. “However, this does appear to be my oil lamp. I guess this poor boy was using your son as a means to an end. If you look closely, you’ll see he has stolen various items from the palace already in his rooms. Hence the guards, your majesty.”

The guards seize Prompto by the arms as Bahamut snatches the lamp from his waist. Gladio’s face pales.

Noctis steps forward, “Bahamut I order you to let Prompto go. You planted those items in his room.”

“Oh, I don’t think you can order anything of me,” he smirks. “Oh genie,” he states looking at Gladio for my first wish I want to be the most powerful sorcerer in the whole world.”

Gladio struggles as his body is moved closer towards Bahamut and his hands are raised in the air before blue light is released from his hands onto Bahamut.

“Gladio,” cries out Prompto.

“I’m sorry kid…I have a new master now,” he says sadly, as his human form dissolves and his true form is revealed. Bahamut snaps his fingers seeing the spark rise and grins.

“Bahamut what is the meaning of this,” asks Regis. “I command you to-” the king stops speaking choking on his own words. Ignis rushes forward to defend the king but is blocked by Ardyn.

“Oh, so feisty,” Ardyn chuckles. “Tell me how does it feel to watch your king die,” he says blocking Ignis’s dagger strikes one by one.

Noctis slides on the floor by Ardyn as Ignis directs Ardyn’s attention to himself. Bahamut laughs deeply and waves his hand in the air, casually freezing Noctis in his steps. “Oh, now isn’t this a pretty picture? I get to kill you and your father. Both seeing each other’s last breaths slip away.”

Noctis struggles under Bahamut’s grip as his father turning paler by the minute. This seems to be the end for both of them.

“Hey Bahamut, you’re only second best.”

“What,” Bahamut shouts losing concentration long enough to give both men a chance to catch a breath.

“Well, a genie gave you those powers, right? So, you can’t be all-powerful, now can you?”

Gladio gives Prompto a stern glare that Prompto ignores. “I mean wow you’re choking the kings to death,” he says a little louder, gaining Ardyn’s attention.

Ardyn stabs Ignis in the shoulder before sprinting back to Bahamut. “You said I could kill them. It is my right,” he yells before Bahamut smacks him away with his magic.

“You’re right? Oh, it’s been ages since I’ve wanted to do that,” he laughs darkly. He releases his hold on the prince and king, no longer concerned with them. “You think it was just a random occurrence that I found you, that I took you in?” he laughs. “I’m immortal and the only reason I kept your sorry sack of a human body around was to transfer my daemons to your body.” He states, seeing Ardyn clench his lips together. “Yes, you were the perfect husk but how to get you away from that girl.”

“Aera?”

“Oh yes, that was her name. Best friends you two were so I had to break you apart. What better way to do so than to introduce darkness inside your brother, who killed Aera and blamed you? Yes, I had to let your hate fester and grow before offering my daemons into your body for what would they feed on? That’s why the constant asking of when the prophecy would be fulfilled was never answered because there was no prophecy. You are just a used wine bottle nothing more.”

Ardyn clenches his fists at his side as Bahamut laughs, “genie my second wish is to become the most powerful genie in the world,” he yells, as Gladio is forced to grant the immortal’s wish.

Bahamut grows laughing as he does so, feeling power course throughout his entire body. “now I can rule how I’ve always wanted to,” he laughs darkly bringing forth lava and melted metals deep from Eos cracking into the palace.

Noctis coughs as the hot air burns his lungs. He moves towards his dad and tries to shake him awake. He feels him barely move. They have to get out of here before the whole palace crashes on them.

Ignis meanwhile sits up, holding his bleeding shoulder as he makes his way over to the King and Prince. “Majesties we must leave while we can.”

“But Bahamut- “

“Can be dealt with later. Move!” he yells, helping Noctis lift up Regis, carrying him from the palace grounds.

“Prompto don’t do it,” yells Gladio as he sees Prompto running towards the lamp that has formed by Bahamut.

Prompto might not be anything significant but he can at least take out Bahamut and destroy him. He dodges the magical spikes Bahamut throws at him, barely dodging the last set before he reaches out, nearly grabbing the lamb before Bahamut is coiled around him like a snake, crushing him. “You thought you could defeat me. A stupid mortal,” he hisses.

“No but I can,” winces Ardyn who had snatched the lamp in Bahamut’s haste.

“No don’t- “

It’s too late. Ardyn throws the lamp into the lava, watching it melt as Bahamut begins to follow the lamp in the same way, melting away from Prompto like butter. It feels like syrup and smells worse than the worst garbage Prompto has ever had dumped on him. He steps out of the slimy, stinky, infested being that once was Bahamut and looks around as the lava begins to cool and dissolve back into Eos as if nothing had happened.

Prompto looks over at Gladio and runs over towards him. “Gladio you ok?”

“…I never want to do that again. Prompto I’m so sorry I couldn’t help it.”

Prompto lays a hand on his shoulder, “Hey it’s ok. I guess I better wish you free soon, so it won’t happen again.”

Gladio grabs Prompto by the shoulders, “are you listening to yourself? You almost died for no reason!”

“Well, it’s not like I had much left to live for…I mean a chance to get to know Noctis a little was great but anything more would have never happened,” he mumbles.

Gladio gives him a pained look and takes a deep breath. “Prompto just go over to Noctis and tell him how you feel, please, it’s been bothering me.”

“But what if- “

“No what if’s, just do it. You’re going to be surprised, trust me. Ask him about his soulmark.”

Prompto lifts an eyebrow at that, “uh ok?”

When Prompto makes it over to Noctis and his father, he sees Ardyn bowing towards them and offering his apologies. Noctis makes Ardyn stand up and looks up at him. “So, I got a creepy uncle now, right?”

“I…I don’t know what to say,” he says speechless.

“How about you start with cleaning up the palace,” he states before looking over at Prompto. He runs over towards him and hugs him. “Never do something so stupid again.”

Prompto blushes at the contact and laughs, “ha, can’t promise that Noctis--er, Prince Noctis,” he states, earning a glare from Noctis.

“It’s just Noct.”

Prompto laughs before rubbing the back of his head, “so uh weird and random question but Gladio said to ask about your soulmark? I mean I think he knows something but, um, I don’t think it’s going to be anything, you know?” he says, blushing. “I…well how can you know someone in only a few days, right?” he laughs nervously before Noctis is holding his hands.

Noctis looks at him, getting flustered, “so uh…my soulmark. Is uh…it looks like the night sky,” he says seeing Prompto’s face fall. “But, wait just. Well, you did take me on that magic carpet ride, showed me the stars and well, that’s a good enough start for me.”

“…the lamp…Gladio came from the lamp and now he’s,” he stated in a burst before covering his reddening face. “Oh my gosh.”

Noctis pats him on the back with a simple “there, there” as he comes to the conclusion that they are soulmates. They might not share the same mark, but they are soulmates.

Prompto suddenly pops his head up, “I have to do something! Noctis I like you and want to hang out with you and get to, uh, you know, know you better, but I have to free Gladio first, and I’ll be back,” he says, intending to run over to Gladio on the far end, but instead he bumps right into his chest.

Gladio grins, staring down at him, “so I take it you both figured it out?”

Prompto blushes, “but how did you know?”

Gladio shrugs, “just a guess. And I guessed right didn’t I?” he laughs. “So, what do you want for your second and last wish? I can clean this place up, build you a palace, make you an official prince,” he smiles. “Anything but ruling the world.”

Prompto looks around and thinks, “um well can you make the place look like how it used to?”

“You sure you want that as your second wish?”

“Well either that or hand me that apple,” he says pointing to a bruised apple by Gladio’s foot.

“Are you serious,” he asks confused.

“Well I got everything and I want to get rid of my wishes quickly, so I wish the palace and everything that got destroyed or hurt was back to normal,” he smiles as Gladio shakes his head snapping his fingers bringing the palace back to its previous splendor.

“Alright last wish,” he says, shaking his hands out. “You wanna be a true prince, right? I can get it right this time.”

“Gladio, I wish you were free and could find your soulmate,” he says before Gladio could have time to process it.

The bangles on his wrists begin to crumble as his skin turns to a more human shade. He looks over his hands, back and forth. He looks at Prompto, smiling, “ok ask me to do something. Anything you want.”

Prompto snorts, “uh get me some water?”

Gladio’s handshake as he looks at Prompto grinning, “don’t want to. Not gonna do it,” he laughs. “Oh my gosh, I’m free,” he says picking up Prompto, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Big Guy,” he smiles as Gladio releases him and walks over towards Ignis, who is looking over the king. He sees Ignis raise an eyebrow at him and rubs the back of his hand, nervous.

“I’m nervous.”

“That much is obvious,” Ignis states.

Gladio laughs up at the sky, “you’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

Ignis smirks, “I rarely make things easy.”

Gladio lifts up his shirt and points to the black chocobo on his rib cage as Ignis’s face drops, “so I think we are soulmates. Who would have thought right? I mean that’s why you freaked out about me being blue. You gotta be blue somewhere.” He waggles his eyebrows, “hopefully you don’t have blue ba- “

Ignis covers Gladio’s mouth, “It’s on my knuckles, you oaf! I have blue knuckles because of you.”

Gladio smiles, “aww that’s kind of cute.”

“Yes, well, shall we join the other love birds and celebrate?” he asks stiffly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Gladio grabs Ignis’s gloved hand and kisses it, “sure thing. I bet Prompto is going to lose it.”

“Noctis will surely gasp like a fish,” he chuckles as they head back over toward the other two to discuss their unique predicament. Honestly, it’s almost like a fairytale.


End file.
